


In the End You've No One But Yourself to Blame

by meh_guh



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, dub con, objectifying language, skeevy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/pseuds/meh_guh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obadiah's patient. In the end, Tony will be his.</p>
<p>For now, he's got the tapes to keep him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End You've No One But Yourself to Blame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wildfire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wildfire).



> Wildfire requested some Obie/Tony whumpy stuff for WNWYA?. I'm considering this to be canon for that universe, but since the tone of it's so much darker than the other Feels stories, I'm not labelling it as part of the series.  
> Dub-con, creepy bad-touch uncle, really skeevy attitudes in the POV character, a Humbert Humbert sort of vibe, and borderline socio/psychopathic outlook. Please, if there's anything else you feel should be flagged as a warning, let me know.  
> I would stress for the dub-con stuff the fact that Tony _believes _he's consenting the whole time, and would probably even be fine with Obie having sex tapes of him, but even in this world Tony's fucked up enough that he doesn't see how wrongbadnasty the whole thing is.  
>  So, Tony isn't skeeved out by the situation, but he really _really _should be. This Obie, with Howard still alive and no Iron Man to drive him over the edge, will _not _try and kill Tony. He'll stay creepily circling Tony like a grizzled shark whenever he sees him in a social context, but with Steve and co to watch out for him, future!Tony has nothing to worry about from Obie.______

Tony had always been mesmerising. His bright grin when, aged four, he'd built his first robot had made Obadiah roar with laughter as he ruffled the dark hair. Aged ten he'd blown up the gazebo somehow and had skidded around a corner fleeing the outraged gardener to bounce off Obadiah's chest. Obadiah had grinned down at him and hustled Tony behind a topiary bear just in time, then had to bite his own tongue to keep from laughing at the gardener's face.

When he came home from MIT the first Summer with straight As and the new record for number of professors threatening to quit over him, Obadiah had taken one look at his defiant grin and newly-grown body and thought 'Ah. _Yes _.'__

__Tony had been ludicrously easy to bed; seventeen and drunk not only on Obadiah's Napoleon Reserve, but also his own genius and the rush of being wanted._ _

__God, he was addictive; all cocky sprawl across Obadiah's sheets and eagerness to please hidden beneath a thin veil of attitude. Up for anything, and enough of a slut to do _everyone _.___ _

____That was OK. Obadiah knew how to share._ _ _ _

____****_ _ _ _

____He was the most pliable when a little drunk, and the first time Obadiah had intercepted him after a fight with Howard..._ _ _ _

____He was glad he'd set up the cameras. Tony's wanton display that time had become a favourite to relive for late-night entertainment._ _ _ _

____'He's so...' Tony had growled, eyes shining with tears he wouldn't let fall as he let Obadiah guide him to Obadiah's usual guest room._ _ _ _

____'Your father's a difficult man,' Obadiah had said, letting his hand slide from Tony's shoulder to the small of his back as he got him through the door. 'But he loves you.'_ _ _ _

____Tony had laughed, a beautifully broken sound that even as a recording still made Obadiah achingly hard. He'd closed the door, crowding Tony against it to swallow the tail end of the laugh; felt a heady surge of power when it morphed into a helpless moan._ _ _ _

____The slightest pressure on Tony's shoulders had had him dropping to his knees, mouth open and clearly gagging for it._ _ _ _

____'Obie, come on,' he'd gasped, clever fingers alighting on Obadiah's hips, mouthing at his erection through five thousand dollar pants._ _ _ _

____'Patience, Tony,' Obadiah had growled in response, tearing his fly open and guiding his cock into Tony's eager mouth._ _ _ _

____Even then he'd sucked cock like a pro. Better, even, since he was so desperate for approval and attention._ _ _ _

____****_ _ _ _

____Obadiah had fucked Tony just about every way there was (without involving another person) those first few years. He'd done a little gentle nudging to keep Howard on Tony's case, simply because the results were so delicious._ _ _ _

____Then, after Tony's graduation it had suddenly become harder to guide him to Obadiah's bed._ _ _ _

____Not impossible, not by a long shot, but Obadiah found himself having to press Tony with liquor more often. Once or twice he'd had to slip a little assistance into Tony's glass, but the boy was such a slut he hardly needed the excuse._ _ _ _

____****_ _ _ _

____He'd collected quite a range of footage of Tony over the years; it was easiest to get Tony to bend over when they were in the privacy of Obadiah's penthouse. The number and placement of the cameras had grown to something worthy of a professional studio over the years._ _ _ _

____At last check, he'd had over twenty-six hours of footage. More than enough, you'd think, but there was something about Tony in his bed that drove Obadiah crazy._ _ _ _

____He'd been even more evasive than usual since Pepper's engagement party. Obadiah poured himself a generous measure of scotch and settled on his sofa with a tablet loaded with that night's performance._ _ _ _

____He'd been drunker than usual by the time he'd let Obadiah tumble him; no need for even the glass Obadiah had lured him away from Rhodes. He'd _seemed _happy; certainly he hadn't been moping about losing the girl.___ _ _ _

______On the screen, the door bounced off the wall as Tony staggered into Obadiah's bedroom, shedding his clothes haphazardly across the floor and collapsing onto the sheets._ _ _ _ _ _

______'One too many?' Obadiah watched himself stalk towards the bed, drop his cuff links and tie pin on the bedside table before running a hand up Tony's leg. Pushing his legs open with a little more force than he'd have used if Tony had been aware. 'You get yourself into _such _a state, Tony...'___ _ _ _ _ _

________Obadiah sipped at his drink as he watched himself strip out of his suit, folding it carefully and glancing towards the camera to flash a grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________On the bed, Tony sort of flopped around, disjointedly dragging his knee up to provide Obadiah with easy access, face mushed into the quilt and eyes glazed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Good boy,' Obadiah crooned, tossing lube and a condom down next to Tony's hip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One day, he promised himself as he watched himself roughly opening Tony up. One day he'd do the boy bareback._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Obadiah put his drink down and opened his pants to fist his cock. On screen, Tony made a choked-off mewling sound as Obadiah thrust in, no pretence of gentleness. Tony's hands fisted in the quilt, but just like the good slut he was, he just spread his legs and started tilting his hips back to meet Obadiah's thrusts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One day he'd find a way to keep Tony away from all his fuck buddies. Obadiah grunted, squeezing his erection as he watched himself pistoning into Tony's welcoming body. One day he'd manage to make Tony his alone, and then there would be no need for condoms, no need for anything between him and his boy. His gorgeous slut, filling with Obadiah's seed and rolling over to take it again and again..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Obadiah sighed as he came, eyes locked on Tony's image. The boy was gasping, rutting against the sheets before tensing and clamping down on Obadiah. He felt a frisson of arousal again at the remembered sensation, and picked his drink up again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One day soon, he'd have Tony for good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Obadiah was nothing if not patient._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this could potentially have a second part with Obadiah's play for Tony and Steve swooping in to cut that shit off, but I have been woefully and recklessly neglecting my uni stuff, so if you want it, it'll be a while.


End file.
